playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is antagonist of Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero and Tritagonnist of Type-Moon parodic Carnival Phantasm, he appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as DLC Character. Biography THE KING OF ALL KING Gilgamesh is the great half-god, half-human king born from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, the capital city of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity who believed he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes (英雄王, Eiyū Ō?) who possessed all things in the world, whose tale is recorded in mankind's oldest epic poem, the Epic of Gilgamesh which portrays Gilgamesh as a hero, destined to be king and achieve great feats, who is driven to meet his destiny, facing challenges together with his best friend Enkidu. His title, King of Heroes, is not meant to call him a king who is a hero, but instead implies that he is the king over all heroes. He is mankind's oldest hero, the origin of all myths and model on which heroes are based, so his story is copied within the mythologies of all the countries of the world. The heroes of various myths are derived from his legend, so his Gate of Babylon possesses all of their Noble Phantasms. Though there are several heroes holding the title of "King", such as the King of Knights and King of Conquerors, he is the only one in all of heaven and earth crowned with the title of "King of All Heroes." THE LEGACY OF GILGAMESH *Fate/Stay Night *Fate/Zero *Fate/Extra *Carnival Phantasm Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Mami Tomoe Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA (Square Moves) *'''- ' - * or + - *'- ' + - *'- ' + - *'- ' (midair) - *'- ' or + (midair) - *'- ' + (midair) *'- ' + - (midair) - link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'-''' link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' or + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' or + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + link=http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'''- ' - *'- ' or + - *'- ' + - * '- ' + - * '- ' (midair) * '- ' or + (midair) - * - + (midair) * '- ' + (midair) - (Throws) * '- ' or - * '- ' - * '- ' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * '- ' (Level 1 Super): * '- ' (Level 2 Super): * '- ' (Level 3 Super): Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win''' *'Lose' Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Manga/Anime Category:Fate/Series Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Type-Moon